Snowflackes
by 4everxd
Summary: Based on the the Last Naruto movie, and the panel between Sakura and Hinata (set after two years from 699). Sakura and Hinata talk about the love lives (aka sasusaku and naruhina). I don't know if something like this will happen, but I would like to see Sakura and Hinata bonding time! Drabble-ish.


Title: Snowflakes

Rating: K

Summary: Based on the movie (set after two years from 699). Sakura and Hinata talk about the love lives.

Notes: Sakuhina bonding time because I was carving for it. (I also love the sakuino bond, but I can't write Ino, she is too fabulous and perfect). By the way this takes time before that panel of Sakura cheering Hinata up. You will see. I wrote this for myself, but I decided to post it too, so excuse any mistakes!

.

.

.

Winter, Sakura ponders, is nice. It is cold, but here in Konoha it is more than welcome after the dry summer heat that passes previously, every year. The people become kinder, nicer even. You can see it in their faces. Families and friends huddle up to gain much wanted warmth from each other. It makes people come closer.

Some call winter harsh, but Sakura likes it. It has a unique coolness that draws you in. Sometimes she likes to connect it to her teammate, and love, Sasuke Uchiha. Then, she thinks playfully, she has to be spring –when everything grows back and flourishes. She is the spring to his winter. No matter how harsh, nature always finds away to get lively again.

Sakura sighs contently, chin resting on her palm, and stares out of the glass window of the coffee shop as the snow falls down from the sky slowly and softly. The ground has a fine layer of snow, thick enough for the children to play with it by creating snowmen and having fun fighting each other.

The snowflakes are beautiful, Sakura muses silently, not expecting a response from the woman across her who is also intently focused on something, having presumably her own thoughts.

The pink haired medic-nin brings her face closer to the glass and breathes on it. She keeps breathing on it, pink, pouty lips jutting out, making a perfect circle. When she is finally satisfied, she starts drawing with her index finger and not seconds later the result is a familiar grumpy face.

At that moment, Hinata chooses to look up. She lets out a giggle at Sakura's drawing and she doesn't waste any time to make one of her own. This time the result is different, a familiar happy face with a sunny smile instead.

Sakura snorts at this, and Hinata blushes slightly. Then, both girls simultaneously reach for the hot cups of chocolate and sip silently. Hinata fidgets in her seat and Sakura crosses her legs from under the table.

"So," Hinata mumbles quietly, "How things are going for you and Sasuke-san?"

Nerve-wracking, Sakura wants to say, but she is in love so of course it would be like that. Besides, the whole –meeting you from time to time and having intense sexual tension with you– situation, Sakura thinks things are going fairly well, considering Sasuke will be coming home soon, (Sakura hopes) finally. But, winter festival is coming soon and Sasuke said he would visit, and that entails other strange kind of things that could probably happen between them during that time. Sakura looks outside, longing clear in her green eyes.

Not wanting to keep Hinata waiting anymore, she answers, "Ehh…good, I guess."

"Winter festival is coming soon…" This time is Sakura who speaks first after a certain period of silence between them and chatter from the other occupants of the coffee shop.

At that Hinata sets down her cup as calmly as she can and looks her friend in the eye.

"Sakura…I-I…" Hinata gets stuck and does not finish her sentence.

She stopped her stuttering habit long ago, but the topic of the conversation is sensitive for both of them and they know it. The heiress stares intently at her lap for a few minutes, while Sakura nuzzles the white with pinkish hue fur that the collar of her red coat has with the lower half of her face.

"About the festival…" The black haired woman starts once again, "I want to give a present to Naruto-kun!"

Sakura wanting to make Hinata more at ease –like Ino has done many times for her before when she got worried about something–gives her a cute expression, by making her hands into small, tiny closed fists and putting them next to her rosy cheeks. She gives her a knowing look, the gleam in her eyes telling Hinata that much, and then the taller female pouts.

"You should. He will love it." Hinata appreciates the support, and smiles genuinely, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"I don't know much about me though," Sakura makes a kissy face and rolls her eyes.

Hinata's pale hand comes to rest up upon her lips as she fights the urge to keep in the laugh that bubbles up in her throat. The lavender colored nails of her right hand with white flower patterns soon disappear from their previous position and Hinata flaunts her hair over shoulder slowly, slightly combing the long locks in the process.

"Oh, but I think Uchiha-san will be more than inclined to welcome your present, whatever is it." Hinata responds playfully, clearly trying to mimic Ino in one of her teasing modes.

"No, no, don't say that!" Sakura says, and grabs two tufts of pink hair, trying to hide her blushing face from Hinata's prying gaze.

"Oh, yes I will." Hinata rests her palms on the table and inches closer, "Your chemistry can be seen through miles away, and I don't need the byakugan to be able to tell that."

This is time, it is Hinata without the teasing who speaks, and that is far worse in Sakura's general opinion. She can be very persuasive when she wants to.

Sakura makes a sound that is close to a whine. She knows, because she can feel his stare at the back of her neck, every time she turns around to walk away, whenever he visits the village. Of course, she knows, but having the fact thrown in her face does not help. It certainly does not help her poor heart from beating against her ribcage in a thundering rhythm.

Sakura lets out a huff, and raises her face haughtily. "What do you say about some shopping?"

Hinata looks startled for a second, and quickly tries to explain, "But the gift for Naruto-kun is hand-made and–"

"But I am not talking about the present," Sakura smirks knowingly in familiar like fashion, and Hinata wants to laugh and cry at the same at the ridiculousness of the situation; because oh my god the Uchiha-ness is contagious, Sakura has it, and oh please someone save her.

"I am talking about you, miss!" Sakura points a finger at her and winks.

"Only if you admit that Sasuke's poncho looks ugly." Hinata smiles brightly at her comeback, crosses her arms and waits.

"Hinata!" Sakura's jaw drops, clearly astonished and not expecting this kind of answer. She rests her palm atop of her heart, pretending to be offended, and feigning innocence.

"I think Naruto is rubbing off on you, Hinata."

And with that both women can't help but laugh out loud.


End file.
